It is known to use a variety of devices in order to connect the adjacent ends of the pans of a scraper-chain conveyor together. The connection devices should permit a certain limited degree of free angular mobility between the ends of the pans in horizontal and vertical senses while resisting tensile forces acting to separate the ends.
A device known as a `dog-bone` connector has been widely adopted and such a connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,771. This connector fits neatly into appropriately-shaped compartments or pockets at the end regions of the side walls of the pans to be joined together. The pockets are open and accessible from the exterior. To prevent the connector from falling out, the connector may have projections at the widened head ends, one projection engages into a rear recess closed from the outside in one of the pan side walls while the other projection is locked in place with a swivelled locking member. With the connector fitted, the pans are reliably held together in a traction-proof manner while some angular mobility is permitted to enable the conveyor to be shifted up progressively and to enable the conveyor to cope with uneven floors. Connectors of this type can also be used to connect together other mining equipment, such as machine guides, e.g. coal plough or shearer guides, which are constructed from lengths similar to the conveyor pans.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,771 in order to secure the locking member in position, a clamping sleeve is driven into aligned bores in the member and in the walls of a compartment receiving the member. A major disadvantage of this arrangement is that the clamping sleeve is prone to become jammed into the bores by rust or dirt and the release of the sleeve can lead to difficulties.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved securing arrangement for the locking member.